


Hidden Whammy

by Bumpkin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Guide Powers, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumpkin/pseuds/Bumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of a world very similar to our own only with 'Talents' known about and sought out. Focused around Naomi and Blair and why she raised him the way she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I had such a positive response to Crying Baby, Hidden Whammy that I decided to see if I could expand on the other scribbled paragraphs I had scattered here and there for the fic. Here is the one from the very beginning.

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Description: An AU focused around Naomi and Blair. The beginning of the story that contains 'Crying Baby'.

Hidden Whammy – the Beginning.  
By Marnie Rowe AKA Bumpkin  
Rated: PG  
at gmail dot com

x-X-x

Naomi Sandburg knew when she hit her second trimester that the child she carried was a high level empath – and she also knew what that meant in terms for her. The next eighteen years of her life would be spent on the move. Never staying in one place long enough for anyone to truly to get to know her or her child. Or for them to get to know anyone in return either… it was going to be a lonely existence where they would only be able to really rely on each other.

Sitting in her grandparent's library, Naomi smoothed a hand over her 'bump' as she thoughtfully considered what the future looked like. What empathy, the talent her whole family had to mostly a lesser degree, was going to end up costing her and her child. Records had been kept, the family histories. She stroked across the old leather covers of the books scattered and resting closed in front of her on the antique table – painstakingly preserved handwritten journals spanning generations – contained harrowing tales of how certain ancestors had to evade both governments and private concerns after being discovered.

Or worse, how they had been treated when they hadn't been able to avoid capture.

At least eighty percent of the main family branch had been wiped out during World War Two between Hitler's ovens and Mengele's sick experiments. Only a few managed to escape the Axis controlled eastern Europe, and since they had always been a clannish bunch there really weren't many members of the family who had been outside of the area when disaster had struck. A once proud and diverse Clan had been reduced to a straggle of refugees, the inevitable odd individuals who'd been cursed with incurable wanderlust, and a few black sheep with next to no talent who'd set themselves up in the United States together after leaving the main family. It was there the refugees headed for when they managed to escape war-torn Europe. They were drawn to their exiled cousins, needing the connection of kin to be able to relax and finally feel safe again.

Caution and paranoia had practically become the family motto after that debacle, Naomi mused, perhaps justifiably so. After the Nazis the family had set some hard and fast rules, things the records agreed on if you read between the lines of the past. One of which was when the talent presented before the third trimester of pregnancy, the level of ability of the child was the kind that drew attention and therefore could not be raised with the family. It would just be too dangerous. Mengele was gone, but he had opened his own version of Pandora's box that governments the world over couldn't ignore. Just like the arms race, they couldn't take the chance that one of the other world powers would have one up on them could they? Needless to say, as the talent's of her family and that of a few other's had been proven and documented there was no way for them to disavow the reality of their abilities, let alone deny and disappear as had been their wont.

Hell, the family was used to being hunted at one level or another as far back as the middle ages. It just used to be a lot easier to fool people, or if that failed, flee and hide. The family had gotten complacent after the witch-trials were over and done with until the big shake up with the second world war.

Naomi had to smile wistfully, even with all the paranoia running throughout, it was rather cool to be part of a family with so much detailed written history. She picked up one of the older books, not many other families keep diaries like these, she thought, or hold onto them as time goes by for that matter. It made her remember a quote she had heard not too long ago by someone named Alex Haley who had said, 'In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future'. Either that or the saying, 'A pack rat is hard to live with, but makes a 'find' of an ancestor.'

Naomi huffed back a mocking laugh as she thought to herself, 'all this history available to us certainly doesn't stop kids from our family from doing stupid stuff does it?' She certainly wasn't exempt, being pregnant at seventeen proved that without a doubt didn't it? Though her own predicament could be partially explained away by Naomi's imperfect control over her own version of the family's empathic talent.

Naomi had a decent degree of the talent in question, more than the family had seen in generations really, but it was unbalanced. Strongest in a receptive nature, with virtually no broadcasting ability at all. The inability to broadcast had caused everyone to think that she had no talent and needed no training. That lack of training had made her rather susceptible to persuasion of a physical nature, hence the pregnancy now.

Her parents had been distressed to say the least when she confessed to both her conditions – she should've fessed up and gotten the proper training from the get go, it seemed, so that there wouldn't be a situation now. Oh, she knew her parents would do everything in their power to help her and their grandchild despite their disappointment in her, didn't stop her from wishing they didn't need to.

It was just that she had felt so strange to be able to receive so strongly when she could barely broadcast at all. Like she was mentally only half there, crippled, a mute. Her unborn child on the other hand, seemed to be no slouch in the broadcasting department already. It didn't bode well for the future, she had waited a long time to get the training for her own ability and so her grounding in the proper techniques was shaky at best. How was she going to teach her son/daughter what s/he was going to need to know?

x-X-x

tbc…


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks to Karieflybabe for the beta and special mention to Snycock for her very helpful advice.

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Hidden Whammy 2: The Daring Debut  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG-13  
Gen  
(Wordcount: 1,345)

 

x-X-x

“Owowowowow!” Naomi half cried, and half panted mantra-like. She was desperately trying to control the pain because she knew if she didn’t her little passenger would pick up on it and panic worse than they already were. She couldn’t help but be worried though, she wasn’t due for another month yet by her calculations. She just was lucky to have been passing by the commune when her water had broken and that they had a midwife to take care of her. The nearest hospital was more than another full hours travel away.

The midwife’s Doula, who had been introduced to Naomi as Jorgina, smiled kindly at her as she helped Naomi walk between contractions. When a second one hit only four minutes later she said, “It seems your youngling here is anxious to see the world.”

Naomi managed to grimace a pained version of a polite smile. ‘Yeah right,’ she thought to herself, ‘whoever came up with that particular load of crock about babies actually wanting to leave the womb was obviously *not* an empathic mother of an empathic baby.’

She could very clearly feel her baby’s pain, fear and confusion during her labour. The poor thing had no idea what was going on, only that it’s nice warm comfortable world all of a sudden stopped being very comfortable as all the warm flowed out, and then the walls started to painfully push at the unhappy little one. She could sense how angry her baby was that it’s nice safe harbor had turned against it – ‘and boy, could babies get angry! The self involved little buggers,’ Naomi thought with a chuckle.

Then all humourous thoughts were driven out of her head as her labour seemed to step up to an even more intensive level. Her pains seemed to be following on the heels of each other, one barely ending before the next would start. 

“I do believe it’s time,” Jorgina said. She then guided the young woman to the mat set aside on the floor and down into the knees together four-point stance Naomi had chosen to give birth in. Then with no further fussing the Doula left to summon the midwife, who had been introduced to Naomi as Heather. 

Naomi tried to utilize the solitary time to reach the meditative state she needed, but failed as another pain ripped through her abdomen. Panting to ride out the pain, Naomi let her head sag down. Doing so allowed her to realize something, her pose on all fours may have been undignified, but it allowed her a clear view down her loose flowing maternity dress when she let her head fall forwards. She watched the powerful muscles ripple and contract over her distended belly as her body worked to expel her little passenger. Eyes following the potent, yet barely perceptible, movements under her skin finally did the trick and she fell effortlessly into her center and the state of peace she had been seeking.

-x-

Heather Dubois, the midwife of Concordia Commune, frowned when she realized her newest patient’s baby was presenting breech. She did a few quick checks on both mother and child to make sure that neither were in any undue distress. Thankfully, neither seemed to be. Then with her worries lifted Heather’s sense of fun kicked in. She motioned for Jorgina to snap a couple of photos. Who knew when an embarrassing photo would come in handy? Mother’s the world over loved to have them to show and Naomi wasn’t going to be able to find one to top this – mooning the world as an introduction! Of course it would depend on how open Naomi was on whether she used it or not, after all her own position in the photo was, well…

Then, almost as if the child could sense that all Heather’s attention wasn’t on her job, she didn’t have time for anything other than her patient. Even with the birth being breech things started to speed along at a very accelerated pace. Heather checked Naomi to make sure nothing had changed other than what she had already noted. Naomi was fine, holding firm in the pain controlling meditation she had fallen into.

Heather was amazed at how well Naomi seemed to be handling the chore of childbirth. Even the added ‘back’ labour pains she had to be going through with the breech presentation didn’t seem to be fazing her. Of course part of that could be her little one was truly little, being a month early tended to make for smaller babies usually. Things really began to speed up then and Heather was fully occupied.

Catching the child as his body was pushed out, Heather wasted no time in guiding the wee baby’s head free with the next contraction. Then as per procedure, she promptly made sure his, as it was a boy, airways were clear and that his colour was good as she cursorily cleaned him off. This of course was when the majority of babies cry for the first time. They let the world know in no uncertain terms of just how traumatized they are from the indignity of birth with that absolutely heartbreaking thin and wavering wail that sounds so weak and outraged at the same time. 

Most babies, but not it seemed this one. This itty-bitty little fellow, adorable as all get out with the auburn corkscrewing fluff drying on his skull, myopically scowled up at his deliverer with his cloudy blue eyes, screwed up his tiny little mouth, and ‘projected’ directly into her mind how ticked off he was. Heather nearly dropped him.

Heather’s Doula, Jorgina, had seen Naomi through the last of the delivery while the midwife was occupied with the child. But now she seemed to notice the distress her friend was in and after making sure Naomi was doing alright moved over to her friend standing statue-like at the side of the room holding the new baby.

“Heather?” Jorgina questioned softly, “are you okay?”

Heather turned wide and slightly wild eyes on her assistant. Her mouth worked silently for a bit and then she whispered harshly, “No, not really.”

The Doula looked at the tiny bundle in her friends rigid arms and reached for him, but Heather pulled back so that she wasn’t able to take him.

“Don’t!” She let out a strangled half laugh, “Believe me, you don’t want to do that.”

Jorgina backed off easily enough, but was looking at her friend oddly as she did. Heather saw the odd look and said, “Listen, I’m just going to give the tiny bundle of joy here to his mother and then we’ll go into the hall and I’ll explain.”

Ignoring the flood of emotion in her brain that wasn’t hers, Heather double-checked the little boy was breathing just fine and that he didn’t need any other medical type assistance from her. He kept frowning and projecting his unhappiness at her the entire time. Finally she was able to re-bundle him snuggly and hand him to Naomi. 

She watched carefully as the little one’s frowning glare transferred with the arms that held him. Heather supposed the emotional bludgeoning did too since she didn’t seem to be the subject anymore. But the young redhead didn’t seem surprised or overly affected by what her son was doing, she just frowned minutely herself for a tiny bit and then when her face smoothed out his did too. Heather found herself more than a bit unnerved when she heard the baby start cooing and fussing like any other baby she had dealt with. It almost made her doubt what she had felt before, except the headache the barrage she had been subjected to had given her was still going strong.

Mother and son were obviously okay with each other so Heather made their excuses to Naomi and grabbed Jorgina, who she promptly hauled out into the hallway. 

The new mother was so involved with her brand new baby she barely seemed to notice when they left. Or at least that is the impression she gave, the reality was entirely different. 

x-X-x


	3. Enlightenment and Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description: Someone overhears some things they shouldn't and Naomi and the brand new baby Blair meet a friend.

Description: Someone overhears some things they shouldn't and Naomi and the brand new baby Blair meet a friend.

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Hidden Whammy 3: Enlightenment and Reality  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated: PG

x-X-x

Fernando Anderson wasn't heading anywhere in particular when Heather Dubois dragged her assistant Jorgina out of her main delivery room almost right in front of him. But since she had, and since she looked so freaked out, he thought he might want to hang around and see what was up. He ducked off to the side and plastered himself against the wall where he wouldn't been seen but he could still hear them.

He had always been incredibly curious, or nosy was more like it, it was what made him such a good FBI agent, especially for undercover operations like the one he was on now.

Now Heather really wasn't one of the people he was supposed to be watching, but that didn't stop him from wanting to know what was up. Normally Heather was pretty darn unflappable, so for her to be so 'flapped' it had to be something fairly earth-shaking. At least in his reasoned opinion anyway.

He settled in to listen as best he could to the low voices speaking in strained tones. At first he couldn't make out what they were saying and contemplated moving closer despite the risk of discovery. But then Heather's voice got a bit more strident, making it much easier to hear.

"Jorga, I'm telling you, the baby in there is a 'Talent' - and a pretty major one at that!"

Rapid shushing of soft soled shoes over the floor told Fern that Heather was pacing, the rustling of fabrics against each other had him guessing that she was probably gesturing wildly as well. Then there was some whooshy chiming and Fern knew Jorgina had probably thrown up her arms or something as she said,

"What are you talking about? There is no way a newborn is a 'Talent'! For heaven's sake, Heather, there's a reason they only come into their abilities at puberty, it's that or they go mad!"

The shushing stopped. So did the rustling. In the absence of those two persuasive sounds, the hallway at first seemed eerily quiet, then you heard what they had been masking – Heather's erratic and frightened breathing. Then Heather's shaking voice.

"Then you explain to me what happened when I held that baby in there and got slammed with all those negative emotions. There was a reason he didn't cry out loud like any other baby on the planet would've; it's 'cause he did it in my head! Everything a baby normally puts into that first wail, all of that was mainlined into my skull, Jorga."

Jorgina must've winced at the brutal imagery her friend and sometime boss conjured with her words. That was okay, Fern did too where he was hiding and listening. The mental image he came up with after hearing what she said was painful, and a rather confusing jumble. Drills with sharp shiny bits flashing, human skulls with enough holes in them to act like a colander – not exactly happy thoughts. He shuddered and wondered where he got these things.

Then his attention was caught again as Jorgina said a name. 'Sandburg.' The Sandburgs were a large clan who lived in large clumps all over the US, and they didn't trust anyone who wasn't family. That wasn't to say they never let anyone new in, they did, it was just that they seemed to assimilate new people and make them into one of their own. It was also one of the top names tagged as high probability for 'Talent', especially if it was one traveling by their lonesome.

"Heather, child, would you get a grip! Naomi Sandburg is naught but a slip of a girl! She, along with that little baby boy she just gave birth to, don't need the trouble you're gonna bring down on their heads if you keep talking this way. You will draw the attention of entirely the wrong people, if you understand what I am saying. Is that something you want to live with? I'm sure they don't."

Heather groaned. Jorgina took some pity on her friend who was obviously in pain. She laid it out in the simplest terms possible,

"Heather, it doesn't matter if that child in there and his momma are 'Talents', all that matters is what you do. Are you gonna report them, have their freedom taken away by our own government simply because of a quirk of genetics, or are you gonna let them continue on their merry way and live free?"

What Jorgina said hit Fern just as hard, if not harder than it did Heather. He sagged back against the wall he had been using as a blind and thought about few things he had always taken as given. Did he, or any other FBI agent, really have the right to call it in when they stumbled across a 'Talent'? Now that he was actually taking a moment to mull over what he knew, rather than be some schmuck just following orders… he didn't think so. Yeah okay, he knew it was a standing order back to the inception of the FBI, but that didn't make it right.

It really didn't make it right if some of the rumours he had heard about what was done to captured 'Talents' were true. The thought of the things he had heard about being done to a young mother and her infant son, well frankly it was horrifying.

That made up his mind. There was no way he could countenance even the thought of being part of anything like that. He would actually rather go the other way and help her. Help her leave the commune first and then the country so that she and her child would be safe. There were things he could teach her, stuff that he had learned at Quantico to be able to successfully survive undercover.

Yeah, that's exactly what he was going to do. Fern smiled, feeling good about his decisions. He skimmed along the wall until he deemed he was far enough away to not be noticed and then started to stride confidently. Yep, he knew exactly what he was going to do - but first things first, before he shipped her off to Tibet or somewhere equally obscure, he had better introduce himself to the young lady in question. After all, he couldn't do any of it without her, could he now?

-end-


	4. Crying Baby 'Revised'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description: An AU snippet from Naomi's perspective – Blair was a difficult child to raise, no matter the universe, by no fault of his own.

Description: An AU snippet from Naomi's perspective – Blair was a difficult child to raise, no matter the universe, by no fault of his own.

Disclaimers: Still not mine…

Hidden Whammy 4: Crying Baby[revised  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated: PG

x-X-x

Naomi's head snapped up at a familiar sound. 'Oh no!' Her wee babe, Blair, was crying and she just knew one of the monks would pick him up to try and comfort him with a cuddle.

That wouldn't be a good thing.

She winced internally as she recalled what he had done to the poor midwife who had helped him into the world, talk about a world class wake up call – and one hell of a headache. Picking up her son when he wasn't happy - no, definitely _not_ a good thing to do. Not unless you knew what you were getting into anyway.

Naomi cursed silently to herself as she struggled to her feet from where she had been sitting in a full lotus. The peace of the monastery had lulled her into a false sense of serenity and she had dropped her guard. She had left him sleeping peacefully on the temple's stoop, not expecting him to wake for a while, and made her way to the far end of the meditation garden. So now she was here when he was all the way over there and the distance seemed to stretch out in way that strained credibility.

Finally, she made it to her feet. Where she promptly began to thank all the gods that she knew of, and any that she didn't for good measure, that she was young and limber enough to have no lingering ill affects from her prolonged stay in such a pose. Then she began to make her way hurriedly through the garden to her distressed child. She only hoped that she got there in time, which in her mind was before any of the good brothers could. Somehow she didn't think that she would, but she could hope.

The monks of this little Buddhist monastery had been more than generous, allowed her and her curly haired cherub of a six-month-old son to stay with them. They hadn't asked any questions of her either, even though Naomi thought that they might have some rather hot and heavy betting action going on amongst themselves about whether or not she was on the run and if she was, what from – or whom. Somehow she didn't think they would ever guess correctly, not without a whammy of a clue. A clue that one just might get, if the poor brother picked up her crying child.

'Damn, damn, damn!' Naomi supposed she wasn't using the best mantra for setting a pace, but it was the only one coming to mind. She really needed to get to her baby. 'Aha!' Blair was in sight and it looked like she just might make it. But then the 'Abbot' of the monastery came around the corner of the temple. Seeing Naomi on her way he must have thought to help her out by picking the wailing baby up to hand the child to her. Naomi groaned, knowing what was going to happen next. As soon as the Abbot's hands closed around the baby and lifted him into a secure hold, Blair stopped crying like a record being shut off.

It was in the echoing silence that the Abbot turned wide and stunned eyes on the young mother. Naomi flinched. All the abbot did was mildly say, "So now I understand."

Naomi was sure that he did. She knew that as soon as Blair had felt the human contact that her son would stop crying and would have started to project his distress empathically. Pale and shaking with stress, Naomi reached for her baby. He handed Blair off to her with what looked like a small sigh of relief. The young mother stifled the small smile the wanted to break through, Blair could be a bit overpowering to the un-initiated. Even at a bare six months of age Blair was a little powerhouse, so to someone who wasn't used to his manner of communicating, it was rather like being hit upside the head with a two-by-four.

In some ways having such a powerful empath for a child was a blessing. You certainly were never left guessing at what they wanted or needed. But then in others, it could be a curse. Like when every major corporation and government of the world hunted for you relentlessly because of it. After she had recovered from childbirth and learned what he could teach her, Fern had sent her to this remote little Monastery to rest some more and now Naomi wondered if her time of peace was up. Was she going to have to start running again? She didn't want to. She had really liked it here. It was - peaceful. Her shoulders slumped as her mood darkened.

"Sister Naomi," the Abbot's voice drew her back up from her mental downward spiral. "You have nothing to fear, you are still more than welcome here."

Naomi blinked and then as his words sank in, smiled brightly at him. "Thank you," was all she was able to say though. Then the old man surprised her by smiling impishly as he said,

"In fact, if you are planning on extending your stay with us my dear, you may want to talk much with Brother Laos. He might be able to teach you a rather special series of meditations and mental exercises."

Then whistling jauntily he turned and walked away while Naomi stood on the temple stoop with her mouth hanging open.

x-X-x

End


	5. Current Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description: As a toddler, Blair is a friendly little guy already showing signs of his intelligence and outgoing nature - Naomi just wishes he was able to understand his method of saying 'Hello' wasn't really a good idea.

Description: As a toddler, Blair is a friendly little guy already showing signs of his intelligence and outgoing nature - Naomi just wishes he was able to understand his method of saying 'Hello' wasn't really a good idea.

Disclaimer: Not mine..

Hidden Whammy 5: Current Station  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG

x-X-x

"No - mi!"

Blair's piping little voice carried clearly across the breadth of the meditation courtyard. His excited call of recognition of his mother had, as always, been accompanied by a wave of love so pure it made Naomi's breath catch as she fought not to choke up.

Blair, of course, didn't think there was anything special about his greeting. He just started to tell her about his day in a confusing babble comprised of all four languages routinely spoken in the monastery they had called home since shortly after his birth.

It was both remarkable and terrifying to the young woman who had given birth to him though. She rejoiced at how happy and well adjusted he was, but she was terrified of him ever learning discretion.

Then, as Blair continued to babble in his polyglot of languages, Naomi smiled wryly. Her son might be a genius according to the definition of the word, but he was still just barely over two years old, and was fully able to mangle the spoken word like many of his peers – irregardless of the language he was using at the time.

Brother Laos, the very monk who she had been directed to by the Abbot so long ago had been in charge of Blair while she had been away. Her arrival and his little pupil's subsequent total loss of focus caused him to throw his hands up in an exaggerated and good-natured motion of disgust. Naomi laughed at his theatrics.

She swooped down to pick up her happily babbling baby boy as soon as she was close enough and spun him around playfully. He shrieked with laughter as she did so and then immediately returned to his poly-lingual prattling as she settled him on her hip. He didn't stay settled for long and was soon squirming to be let down again. She let him down and he ran off to play with some animals that were being cared for under the watchful gaze of another monk.

Satisfied for the moment that her son was happy and healthy, Naomi turned to the Brother who most often acted as her son's caretaker and teacher and asked baldly,

"So, any luck yet?"

Brother Laos smiled ruefully.

"Depends on what you want to call luck I suppose, Sister Naomi. We've managed to get young Blair to understand he cannot continuously broadcast, even if people touch him, but he now projects these little bursts to everyone in his range."

Naomi winced.

"You mean what I felt – that burst of love – when I arrived, everyone else in the courtyard felt too?"

It was Brother Laos' turn to wince.

"Ah, more like everyone in the monastery and some of the surrounding countryside."

Naomi's eyes got really wide and she turned to look at her little boy where he was still playing with the animals, then she turned back to the Brother.

"Yes, your son seems to have a very strong mind even young and untrained as he is. The good news is that I don't think he is going to gain much more in the way of strength as he ages, perhaps a third again more range than what he has now, but of course the downside to that is gaining the mastery over what he already has. It would be hard enough to corral that much power even if he was older, at this age it's proving to be more than a touch problematical."

Naomi glared. 'Way to understate things old man!' she thought fighting back her maternal panic. She thought furiously for a minute then asked,

"So how did you get him to stop broadcasting when people touched him? What changed? Why is he now projecting via these bursts?"

"Electricity."

"What?"

Naomi was confused, where the hell had that come from? She really hoped he didn't mean they did what… She returned her attention to Brother Laos who was explaining.

"We used a low current of electricity as a way to 'show' his talent visibly. When we discharged it into the ground it was harmless. And then when we discharged it into the air, it found a grounding point to… well, go to ground, where it too became harmless. Right?"

Naomi nodded, she was following this so far. He continued,

"See, we explained that his 'Talent' didn't hurt anyone; it just wasn't something that everyone could handle. We cobbled together some dirt people, some metal people, as well as paper people to show that there were different types of people, and how they all would react differently to his abilities. Then using a contact release wand on low wattage we showed the different reactions his 'Talent' would have all around."

Brother Laos shrugged.

"It worked. He now seems to understand that part of what we have been telling him, and will only use his contact 'Talent' with those he feels a return 'spark' from now."

Naomi was flabbergasted. It was ingenious. She never would have thought of doing anything like that in a million years. Then she realized he never answered the second half of her question.

"Okay, absolutely fantastic and inspired teaching method aside, it explains how you got him to stop projecting as soon as someone touches him, but what about the bursts?" she asked.

Brother Laos' face took on a curiously amused and disgruntled expression at the same time and Naomi cocked her head questioningly.

"Well Sister Naomi, it seems the demonstration has made him think that only people who 'spark' will receive the open air broadcasts, and anything else will just go to 'ground'. And yes, this would be the logical conclusion with anyone else, but the problem is his sheer power level. Your son is just too powerful a 'Projective' for it to follow the rules."

Naomi snorted. Well he wasn't telling her something she didn't know. He hadn't been the one who had to cope with giving birth to the little projective powerhouse! Man, talk about a ticked off baby! But that was neither here nor there, what she needed to think about was something to help her baby learn better control.

Contemplatively she thought about what Brother Laos had said. He'd said that Blair cast the burst out to feel 'sparks' to let him know who was safe to talk to, who would be 'receptive'. She thought back to some of her own training for her own 'Talent' once she had finally come clean about being mainly a 'Receiver'. There was something tickling at her mind, something that her training had done that reminded her of something which resonated with the 'electric current' analogy they had already started using with Blair.

Oh, this was going to drive her nuts! She knew if she could just… oh man, it was on the tip of her tongue – well, figuratively speaking. 'Receiver' training… receivers… Wait! That was it!

"Radios!"

Naomi burst out. Brother Laos looked at her like she had lost her mind, but she persisted,

"And how they tune into stations. Think about it, some are clear as a bell, others are mostly clear, while some others are understandable but really fuzzy. And then there's the white noise in between stations where you pick up nothing at all. That is how we can expand on your electricity analogy for Blair's 'Talent' and teach him to recognize who does and doesn't have a 'spark'."

Naomi looked at the Brother expectantly as he thought the idea over. Then when he started to smile, she did too. She out and out grinned as well as groaned when he said,

"I think it will work, Sister Naomi, and that we could say you are definitely on the right wavelength with that idea."

-end-


	6. Reality Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description: Fern brings news to Naomi and in turn learns more than he wanted to know about the Sandburg clan. The worst part though, is that he can understand.

Description: Fern brings news to Naomi and in turn learns more than he wanted to know about the Sandburg clan. The worst part though, is that he can understand.

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Hidden Whammy 6: Reality Bites  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG

x-X-x

Naomi lovingly watched her son as he slept against her. He looked like a cherub. His long lashes swept plump and rosy cheeks, a pink rosebud of a mouth curled in a slight smile under his little button nose. Gods, even the sun was getting into the act and shining down onto his wildly rioting curls, highlighting them like he had a halo. He looked so angelic as he slept, she thought with more than a little amusement. Too bad that was so not the case with her son. Blair awake was anything but angelic – more like a holy terror once he got started. Not that he ever did anything maliciously, he just didn't know the meaning of caution or slow. Always full steam ahead and both feet forward.

But that wasn't something she had to worry about at the moment, was it? No, right now he was sleeping peacefully and it was quiet time. Blair had worn himself out playing with Naomi and the animals at the monastery he had developed quite the fascination for after his daily lessons and was now dozing so sweetly in his mother's arms. It was times like these Naomi relished, that she felt she didn't get nearly enough of with Blair's sheer energy level making him so hard to keep up with. And since she had a few days yet before she had to leave the monastery for her monthly check in with Fern she was getting in as much 'Blair' time as she could before she couldn't be with him for the week she would be gone.

"Sister Naomi, you have a visitor."

Naomi jumped a bit at the Abbot's voice unexpectedly addressing her. She had been so involved in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed him, or the guest he had in tow, approaching where she had set up the seating mat in the gardens. She looked up at the two men to see who the visitor was. After all, she had a pretty good guess of who it might be. Not too many people hereabouts knew 'who' she was, or if they did know who she was, she had made sure they didn't know 'where' she was.

At first glance the man standing beside the Abbot didn't resemble anyone she knew. And Naomi thought she might have been mistaken, that it really was a stranger come to call. But when she opened her mind and did a quick mental scan, she found her first guess had been correct. It was indeed Fern, albeit a Fern in a really good disguise and here rather than in town where she was supposed to be meeting with him. And early, very early. This wasn't good. Why had Fern come to the monastery so early, and so heavily disguised? Well she wasn't going to get the answers to any of her questions unless she asked, so she smiled gently and said quietly,

"Hello Fern."

His face fell. He had obviously been hoping to surprise her with who was under the mask of make-up and other appearance altering means.

"How didja know it was me?" He asked. Then after a beat that included a ironic eyebrow lift from her and a heavy sigh from him he filled in, "Oh yeah, awesome mental powers – right."

Naomi giggled. She couldn't help herself, poor Fern sounded so put out for her not being taken in by his disguise. He was now muttering about how it just wasn't fair – you could do just about anything to disguise a body but how in the hell did you disguise a mind? And that he'd worked damn hard on the disguise he was wearing… he'd thought it was rather good. Well, wasn't it? Naomi decided she had better reassure him,

"Fern, babe, your disguise is fantastic. I had to use my 'awesome mental powers', as you call them, to make sure it was really you."

Fern did his best to suppress the smile that wanted to surface at her teasing, but his best wasn't holding up. The grin broke free as he said,

"Ah Naomi, it's good to see you again." He laughed and continued, "Even if you do destroy my manly ego effortlessly."

The Abbot laughed with Naomi this time around. Then the older man, who'd been hanging about in the background till this point, motioned for Naomi to hand him the sleeping form of Blair. He said pointedly,

"You two have to talk, a man such as Brother Fern doesn't make detours like this one lightly."

Naomi didn't argue and just had Fern help her guide the floppy and boneless form of the sleeping child from her side into the diminutive older man's arms. Blair didn't wake during the transfer, just snorted and snuffled a few times endearingly. In full accord with each other, the mother and FBI agent standing next to her didn't speak yet, they just watched as Blair was carried away. It was only when the Abbot, and therefore Blair, was out of sight that they turned to each other and Fern said solemnly,

"You're going to have to start running again Naomi, I'm sorry. I told you the last couple of meetings that we've had that there have been reports of a 'Talent' in this general area, but in the last two weeks they have gotten much more specific. And it's not only the US that has been getting the reports, my contacts in other places have been saying the same thing."

"Damnit! That's Blair's fault. Well not his fault, but because of him."

Naomi cursed and Fern reared back like he had been shocked. He asked her incredulously,

"Do you realize you just put the responsibility for you two being found on your four-and-half year old? How can you do that? He's still basically a baby!"

Naomi gazed at Fern with a strange look in her eyes, then abruptly turned and began to walk towards the courtyard and the cell she shared with Blair. If they were running again she needed to pack. As she purposefully strode towards her destination she asked shortly,

"Do you know why I was on the run when I was seventeen and pregnant?"

She didn't give Fern a chance to answer, or even seem to expect one, as she continued bitingly,

"It wasn't because I had slipped up and gotten into the family way. The Sandburgs are a large clan and realistic; they believe in and live that old Ashanti adage of 'It takes a whole village to raise a child.' No, there was another reason entirely I was out there on my own fending for myself and my unborn child."

"What? And why would..?"

Fern started to ask, feeling very confused and cut adrift by the woman that the girl he had met had grown into. Naomi, with a twist to her mouth that he had never seen on her before, cut him off.

"Because Fern, they also believe strongly and live by another old adage, 'The greatest good for the greatest number.' Or if you want to fall back on the Star Trek version, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one.' You see Fern, we Sandburgs know the Government keep tabs on us. We know they know that we are strong carriers for the genes for 'Talent'. This isn't news. Hell, our whole family was almost decimated by the Nazis and their pet scientists during the first and second world wars. That is a matter of semi-public record! But, because of that, and a few other notable instances in history where an extremely 'Talented' member of the family drew too much notice, policies were put into place." "Policies?" Fern interrupted her. Naomi stopped in her tracks and spun to face him.

"Yes, Fern, policies. You know, guidelines, a standardized way of dealing with certain situations as they came up in the future."

"I know what the word means Naomi, I wanted to know what it meant in regards to you and your situation."

Naomi's lips compressed, and her head tilted to the side so that she wouldn't have to meet Fern's gaze for a moment. Obviously she felt bad for snapping at him when he still was nothing but concerned for her and Blair. Fern tucked a curled forefinger under her chin and tugged her face back up so he could meet her eyes again.

"Explain?" He asked simply and Naomi sighed heavily.

"There were a number of 'Black Sheep' family members that had come over to the States before any of the World Wars mess happened. They weren't troublemakers, they were those in the clan who had been found lacking in 'Talent'. They were so lacking you could almost call them 'nulls'. This didn't bother them, they couldn't miss what they never had. Their children though didn't necessarily have the same lack as their parents, but they also didn't have the levels of ability the main clan did. This didn't bother them either. The children were trained how to manage what 'Talent' they had from what their parents remembered being taught around them as children, and from their copies of the clan histories. You following me so far?"

Fern nodded. He wasn't understanding, but he was following. Naomi continued.

"Well those that escaped the Nazis shared similar power levels with the descendents of those original 'Black Sheep'. They had enough to be 'Talents' but it could easily be hidden, not draw any notice, even during training which is when a 'Talent' is the most noticeable and intrusive on the general public. This was good, this was what they wanted. After Nazi Germany they were scared and never wanted to be found again."

"Understandable." Fern murmured. Naomi smiled wryly at his comment.

"Yes, and therefore their rules about strong 'Talents' and their standing in the family are understandable as well. Rules made in order to protect the family Fern. First one being: if a 'Talent' presents itself before the third trimester of the pregnancy, it would be too strong a 'Talent' to be safely raised 'within' the family. Levels that high were what drew attention to us in the first place. Pandora's box…"

"…was already open, yeah I get it." Fern finished for Naomi. He understood now. Almost wished he didn't, but that wasn't the point. Naomi smiled wanly up at him.

"Did I ever thank you, Fern, for finding this haven for us? A place where Blair and I were able to call home with no fear for almost five years. A place where Blair was able to learn a great deal about his abilities with no repercussions. Somewhere, frankly, I never would have found on my own."

Fern smiled at Naomi's wistful gratitude. Her thanks meant a lot, but it had a bittersweet tang as they both knew time was up, at least for this haven. So his reply to her was lighthearted and playful,

"Well, just like we can't all have your 'awesome mental strength', we can't all have my 'stupendous shrewdness of detection'."

Naomi stared at him for a moment as she took in what he had said, then burst out laughing. When she got her breath back she said,

"I don't know about 'stupendous shrewdness of detection', but that was certainly the most masterful case of 'manure maneuvering' I have ever heard!"

Fern pouted. He had thought it was clever.

-end-


	7. On the Run Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description: Fern has learned, but is it enough now that they have to match action to words? Will Naomi do what has to be done? Things are changing, the question though is are they changing too fast or are they long overdue?

Description: Fern has learned, but is it enough now that they have to match action to words? Will Naomi do what has to be done? Things are changing, the question though is are they changing too fast or are they long overdue?

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Hidden Whammy 7: On the Run Again  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG

x-X-x

Naomi and Fern just stood together companionably for a bit after their discussion had petered out and their laughter had died down. They really didn't feel the need to say anything to fill the silence that had fallen between them either, they were just content to bask in the atmosphere of the refuge they would soon have to leave behind. Then finally Fern stirred enough to ask,

"So, okay I get it has something to do with the way your 'Talents' operate and how in turn you guys are trained, but do ya think you could maybe explain, in small words please, just how sweet little Blair could possibly be the reason your location has been pin-pointed? I mean, he's just a little guy – how much of a wallop can he pack?"

Naomi looked at him, and the expression on her face was hard to describe. It was a strange mixture of amusement, consternation, and what looked like frustration. How does she explain to a 'head blind' person what being a 'Talent' is like? Still casting around for a way to answer the man who had helped her so much, she felt her son wake up and mentally search her out. Aha, perhaps exactly what she knew was going to happen next would more than help her get the point across. The thought caused her to both sigh with relief and smile with anticipation, but all she said to Fern was,

"You know what? I think you're going to have part of your answer soon enough."

And sure enough, things played out just as Naomi expected they would. When Blair had woke up someplace other than where he had fallen asleep, he had immediately surface scanned the whole area to look for her. That was just what he did, one of the quirks of having a 'talented' child of his strength. So when he found her, he also had not missed the visitor who was standing with Mommy in the courtyard.

Now Blair had learned a lot control-wise in the year and a half since he had been practicing with the radio, but it was Mister Fern who had come to visit! Yeah okay, so he was the grown-up who Mommy Nomi had to go away to see all the time, which was bad. And he always picked places too far away for Blair to find Mommy Nomi with his 'specialness', which was even badder. But, he was the same grown-up who always sent neat stuff and presents back with her for him when she came home again. That was good. And Mommy Nomi, Teacher Laos, and Father Abbot, all said that Mister Fern was an important man who had helped Mommy Nomi find their home here so they would be safe. That was good too. He liked it here. So maybe he should say 'thank you', not for the bad stuff but the good stuff. It would be polite and since everyone was so worried about his manners lately it should show them they didn't have to worry. Yeah, that was what he was gonna do.

So as he ran out on his sturdy little legs as fast as he could to where his mother and Fern stood in the courtyard, Blair started to cry in his piping little voice,

"Mommy Nomi! Mister Fern! Hi! I woke up an' I wasn't where I falled asleep!"

He continued to ramble on as he got closer, talking about everything and anything he thought about. The problem was, he wasn't just talking, he was also mentally saying 'thank you' to Fern at the same time in a tightly controlled emotional burst. It knocked the man onto his butt in the dust of the courtyard, and left him feeling more than a bit dazed.

"Oh…" he whispered in a shell-shocked voice. "I see now what you meant. I think I'm beginning to more than understand why you thought Blair was the culprit."

Looking down at the supposedly highly trained and debonair Agent in the dirt, Naomi fought to stifle the laughter that wanted to burst forth. It didn't help her control any that Blair had stopped in his headlong rush and was now asking,

"Mommy Nomi, what's wrong with Mister Fern? Why's he sitting in the dirt? Is he feeling yucky? Does he need help? He need to see the 'poth-e-cary?"

Naomi smiled down at her precocious little boy as he babbled out his questions and prayed desperately not to laugh. She answered honestly enough,

"No sweetie, he is fine. Just a little overwhelmed by your way of saying 'thank you' is all."

She couldn't help the irreverent answer that popped into her head as well though. Not that she would dream of voicing it – she had worked hard to make sure Blair respected his elders and wasn't about to ruin that. But after all the grief the man had given her surely she could be forgiven for thinking that what she really wanted to answer was, 'No sweetie, Mister Fern is just fine. He just needs to learn to listen to your mommy better when she knows what she is talking about. _And_ to brace himself when warned.' She didn't think that would go over well, but it sure was funny to think.

A strange sound began to intrude on her mental meanderings just then, and Naomi glanced around to see if she could spot whatever it was that was making the noise. Her eyes lit upon the cause, and the laugh she had been so desperately holding back before bubbled up out of her. Thankfully, she now had something else to blame it on other than Fern's predicament. Well, former predicament as he was getting to his feet creakily, like an old man would.

It seemed that she hadn't been the only one to 'sense' Blair's message to Fern, or saw how it had affected him. Brother Laos had totally abandoned any sense of dignity or decorum he could lay claim to and was on the far side of the courtyard by the 'school hut' rolling on the ground laughing his butt off. She knew he had been knocked for a loop more than once himself, thanks to his young pupil, and he was obviously human enough to admit to seeing someone else getting the same treatment was more than a bit funny to him. It didn't take him long to get over his bout of slightly hysterical hilarity though, and he was soon back on his feet making his way towards the trio in the middle of the courtyard. A smile still flirting around his lips as he walked.

Brother Laos, the older man who acted as Blair's teacher, wasn't short in the 'Talent' area himself but his ability paled in comparison to Naomi's level of power, unbalanced as it was, let alone that of her son's. Although he could never match either of the Sandburgs for sheer power in their respective 'Talents', he did have a few advantages up on them. The biggest being his diversity of 'Talents', as Brother Laos was something of a Jack of all 'Talents', so to speak.

Naomi called out to him as he approached,

"Brother, enjoy the show did you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

He full out grinned for a brief moment, then sobered again as he continued,

"But that is totally incidental to why I am out here Sister Naomi. I was on my way to warn you when I caught the floor show."

"Warn me? About what?"

"I had what you would call a 'doozy' of a vision this morning. In it I saw several possible futures which I have written down in detail and will give to you, but the strongest that came through all had three things in common. To maintain your freedom and that of young Blair's, you have to leave the monastery tonight with Brother Fern, fly with him as if you are a family, and then you have to leave Blair behind with Brother Fern while you span your tail-feathers like a peacock in many other parts of the world."

"Tonight?"

Naomi looked a bit shell-shocked herself now and turned to Fern standing beside her. She asked with a hint of panic in her voice,

"Can you get us all on a flight tonight? Is that possible?"

Worried that he was picking up too much negative emotion, Naomi bent down and scooped up Blair who had edged up to her side and grabbed onto her skirt while the adults had been talking so seriously. He stiffly laid his head down on her shoulder as his wide blue eyes took in the tense scene. She made a concentrated effort to project her love for him hoping that it would override anything else in the ambient. It seemed to work as his little body relaxed and he sagged against her.

"Already done."

Fern answered her and Naomi's eyebrows flew up with surprise as her head cocked to the side questionably. Fern hemmed a bit and then explained,

"Well, actually they are open ended tickets – means we can leave at anytime and go anywhere. We just show up, tell them who we are, where we want to go, and we are off. I kinda figured we would have to be moving on, together or as a group, I just didn't know to where, so this was the safest bet."

Naomi leaned over and kissed Fern loudly on the cheek. Blair giggled and Fern blushed.

"Smart man. Well, what are we standing around here for? We really have to pack now!"

She handed Blair over to Brother Laos, admonished him to behave for 'teacher' and say goodbye. Then she grabbed Fern's hand to drag him off to help her pack without another word. The look on Fern's face… pure dread.

x-X-x

Their departure from the monastery had gone smoothly, if a bit on the teary side. They had reached the airport in a timely fashion and made the flight they had signed up for without drawing a glance. Just another family returning home from being abroad. Neither adult had breathed easier or relaxed until they were at Fern's home, safe.

It had been three and a half weeks later that the letter had arrived disrupting their illusion of safety. The Abbot had sent word that the anticipated 'raid' had gone down the day after they had left. Brother Laos' warning had been dead on, they had been very lucky they had listened to him. The Abbot also sent that they hadn't been looking for any children, 'Talented' or not, but that they had been looking for a young and beautiful red-headed woman who was a confirmed 'Talent'. All they knew about a child she might have was rumours, and they didn't seem to be taking them seriously. Although there was no guarantee they would keep discounting them either. He signed off with wishing them well, and hoping they would be able to visit again in the future.

"Futures…"

Naomi muttered, then she ran to grab the papers Brother Laos had written for her with the 'possible futures' from his vision laid out and kneeling where she was began to peruse them. Her face got bleaker and bleaker the more she read.

Fern had followed her mad dash through the house and now standing in the doorway of the room he had given her to use he asked concerned,

"Nae, anything I can do?"

Green watery eyes looked up at him, silvery trails showing where tears had already fallen to dot on the pages she held.

"I have to leave my son, Fern. I need to go out there and make sure they 'see' me so they don't 'see' him."

A few steps took him to her side where he promptly crouched down and enfolded her into his arms. She started to cry. Pulling her tight to his broad chest he rumbled soothingly,

"Oh Naomi, shhh. You know I'll take care of Blair like he was my own. I love him too. You'll have nothing to worry about except what you have to do to make the both of you safer. And I will always help in any way I can."

Sobbing, she nodded her head against his chest. She knew exactly what he would do, what he felt, she could 'feel' it. It didn't stop her from feeling awful about having to leave her baby behind for months and months at a time, specially since she knew this was something she was going to have to do for the rest of their lives. She cried a bit harder. Fern, not knowing what else to do, kept holding her tight and even began to rock her a bit while stroking her hair in an attempt to sooth her again.

-end-


	8. Misdirections and Reconnections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description: Naomi sets her plan of high visibility into motion, and then she reconnects with some family.

Description: Naomi sets her plan of high visibility into motion, and then she reconnects with some family.

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Hidden Whammy: Misdirections and Reconnections  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG

x-X-x

The beauty of the lush gardens the popular and fashionable 'Retreat' was so famous for, was lost on Naomi. Her mind was not looking outward, but in.

It was well into her second month away from Blair now, and she missed her precious little bundle dreadfully. But, she was comforted in that she had done what she had set out to do when she left him, with more than a little flair even. She'd been seen – vibrant, vivacious, very visible, and with one hell of a splash made to introduce herself. It had actually been rather fun.

But, the summer was almost over now and soon she would be able to go back to her darling boy, knowing that she had done her best. The season was winding down and Naomi thought that even her perpetual watchers wouldn't wonder or think anything odd about her disappearing again for a while.

She couldn't wait.

-x-

Fort Worth was an interesting city, Naomi thought as she looked around. Much larger than anywhere most Sandburgs would even think of moving to, but Micha and Zeke, her father's twin nephews didn't seem to mind it. Or their children and wives either, for that matter. Well, that was what the report she got from her father had said anyway.

Naomi was bemused. Her cousins and their wives had moved to this city not long after she had been cast out, like that had been some kind of catalyst in their minds. All four of them were older than her and hadn't really paid her much mind when they all lived in the same compound, but it seemed the circumstances of her leaving had bothered them. Naomi didn't know why and had decided that she wanted to find out, so here she and Blair were.

Besides, she thought it would be good for Blair to be exposed to a small version of a Sandburg 'enclave'. The monks had been wonderful, very accepting and accommodating, but there was nothing quite like being surrounded by 'live' minds like they would be in the middle of a Sandburg 'enclave' or compound. It wasn't something she could explain to Blair either, not at his age, it was something you had to experience first hand. And although two families would not normally an 'enclave' make, Micha and Zeke had certainly done their best to make a good run at it. Between the two of them they had nearly a dozen children. Naomi was sure that Blair would get a very good sense of what it would feel like for most Sandburgs with his sensitivity even in the smaller gathering.

-x-

She was right, Naomi thought gleefully an hour later, the veritable tribe between her two cousins families felt very much like home to her sensitive mind. Blair would have no trouble understanding what it was like now, both what it was like to be surrounded by other 'talented' individuals and what it had been like for her growing up.

She only wished they could stay here to live, it was a wistful thought that had passed through her mind as she recalled hearing their reasons for leaving the main Sandburg compound.

Turns out, they hadn't agreed with turning her out, not when she was still pregnant anyway, and certainly not like they had - with no real funds or other resources to fall back on to survive. They could understand if the elders of the family had wanted her and the powerful baby to leave after being born since no one could be on guard 24/7 for 365 days of the year, but surely they could have shielded her and the babe for the last three months of the pregnancy and then long enough after the birth for her to get back onto her feet. Naomi had been touched, and beyond that, grateful.

Two months passed by in a flash, in a direct contrast to the same amount of time Naomi had spent before in luxurious surroundings when the time had dragged immeasurably. She and her cousins were having a blast actually getting to know each other like they never had before when they all lived in the same community, and the kids were getting along like a house on fire with Blair in the middle ready to diffuse any problems before they started. But like anything else, good or bad, it couldn't last forever.

They were at Six Flags of Texas for a family outing and Naomi felt it, the 'tickle' that she knew meant that she had been spotted. She cursed softly under her breath and moved up to walk on a equal level with the other adults of the family.

Smiling brightly, like she didn't have a care in the world, Naomi leaned over and murmured to her closest cousin like she was making an observation of something in the park. But she wasn't, she had warned him to continue to act 'normally and then told him, "Micha, they're near."

Micha laughed like she had said something incredibly witty, but after the first burst of shock he had sealed himself off 'Talent-wise'. His brother looked at him oddly and Micha motioned he was okay; but Naomi knew different, his eyes told another story and they were a bit wild. Thankfully he waited to do anything outwardly about her information till the next picnic area loomed up beside them. Then though, he acted. He drew all the adults to a table and told the kids to run and make use of the playground down at the end while the old folks rested for a bit. They jeered and laughed, but did as requested.

When it was just the adults Micha motioned that Naomi had the floor, figuratively speaking. She didn't waste any time, she repeated what she told Micha to all of them, this time with a bit more detail.

"They're near, the ones that we are always warned about as children and why I was thrown out. They are at the edges of my 'sensing' range right now which means I have been seen but they don't know where I am right at the moment. They know about me, know who I am and that I am a 'Talent', but they don't know anything about Blair and I would like to keep it that way."

All four agree wholeheartedly with that sentiment, they are parents too after all. Naomi blinks back tears as the support and love of their family flows out to encompass her as they also agree to watch over Blair for however long it may be needed. She bids them goodbye then and there, and slips away not even stopping to say farewell or explain to her son it seems.

But Blair, who'd been merrily playing over on the playground with his second cousins, stumbled to a halt in the middle of a game. He tilted his head to the side, as if he were listening to something, and then with a sad expression on his little face he nodded. One of his older second cousins, Robbie, had seen all this play out and asked,

"Blair? Hey what's up?"

"Nomi had to go 'n play hide and seeks with the mean-gov'ment-boogeymens again. She was just saying 'bye' in our family's special way." His simple explanation got an understanding nod, he was talking to another Sandburg after all.

-end-


	9. Reunions and Renewals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HW9

HW9

Description: Naomi revisits another part of her past.

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Hidden Whammy: Reunions and Renewals  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG

x-X-x

A month and a half after she had been forced to flee and leave Blair in the care of her cousins Naomi found herself back in Texas and Fort Worth. It was late, and Naomi was exhausted as she made her way up the walk to her cousins' door. Naomi was tired but at the same time rather proud of herself. She'd led the governmental voyeurs on quite the merry chase, having fun as she managed to make them into a tangled and snarled mess as she did so, right up until she'd finally lost them a week ago. Even then Naomi hadn't relaxed. No, she knew no matter how glad she might have been to finally be rid of the spooks on her tail, and after what she'd put them through that none of them should be in any kind of condition to find her again, that she still had to exercise as much caution as she could while retrieving Blair. Which is what brought her to where she was now, knocking on her cousins' door in the middle of the night.

Of course as a Sandburg, her light knock at the door was also accompanied by another type of 'knocking'. The special kind peculiar to their family that informed her cousins of who exactly was at the door and at the same time, assured them that she was alone.

Lights came on in the house as the front door opened to let Naomi in. Glad hugs were exchanged and conversation on more than one level flowed. Rapidly, information was exchanged of what had happened during the past month and a half, and then Zeke said the inevitable.

"You can't stay can you? Not even for the rest of the night."

"No." Naomi's voice was apologetic and sounded slightly ashamed. "I know this seems incredibly abrupt, especially after all you have done taking care of my Blair, but I really have to gather up our things and be out of here before the sun rises. I- er, actually make that _we_ don't have a choice. Not if we all want to stay safe."

Unhappy, but understanding nods all around. The reasoning was sound, and they knew it was the truth, but nothing said they had to like it. Naomi didn't let things drag out after that, she made short work of gathering together Blair's things and anything of hers that had been left behind from before. Micah's wife went to gather up a sleepy Blair who, even just woken up, was very happy to see his 'Nomi' again. Then, after assurances were made of more visits in the future and some speedy and heartfelt goodbyes, Naomi and Blair left.

-x-

Concordia Commune looked a little shabbier than she remembered, but then again it had been over five years since she had last stepped foot near the place. Actually, it would be six at the end of the month. It had been on Friday, May 23rd of 1969 that she had gone into labour unexpectedly and had to find somewhere to have her baby. It had led her to the Concordia here, a discovery which had turned out to be more fortuitous than even she could have credited with all that had happened to her in the meantime.

She'd given birth on Saturday the 24th. Met Fern shortly after that, and then after getting to know him, left with him on the 27th, the Tuesday morning after Memorial Day. Not a long time spent in their caring bosom, but the time she had spent there had been very intense by it's very nature; natural childbirth was no piece of cake by anyone's definition.

But, she wasn't here to reminisce, she was here looking for a very specific person that she hoped and prayed still lived at the Commune. Jorgina, the Doula who had stayed with her and kept her from going mad while she went through all the stages of labour without the benefit of any kind of medication. The woman who had somehow kept Naomi's dignity and sanity intact when the very process she was going through was more than enough to rob her of both. And who, she hoped, would still be sympathetic and understanding of 'Talents' to take care of an older version of the baby boy she had helped bring into the world. Swallowing hard, she nerved herself to knock on the front door.

It boomed hollowly, and then before the reverberations had fully died away, creaked open. A young woman Naomi didn't recognize stood in the doorway and greeted her.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I was wondering if Jorgina still lived here?"

"May we tell her who is asking?"

Naomi quailed, this would be the make or break moment, when the other woman heard her name.

"Naomi Sandburg and her son, Blair."

There was no recognition in the young woman's face. Naomi was grateful for that, it meant that the strange things that had happened when Blair was born hadn't been bandied about too much or immortalized into a local legend. Naomi breathed out a nearly silent breath of relief and shifted the ungainly weight Blair was becoming.

The young woman who had answered the door didn't seem to notice any of Naomi's nerves or turmoil. She did however, seem to realize how heavy Blair must be getting, and so she stood aside and blandly invited them in.

"Why don't you come in and have a seat in the lounge there while I go and find Jorgina to let her know you are here."

"Sounds good."

Naomi went over and sat down where indicated and wondered how she was going to do this? She hadn't left Blair with anyone other than Fern, the monks, or family before – but really, that was too small of a circle to keep him hidden. She needed to branch out. But how was she supposed to impose on, or trust, acquaintances and friends of family and friends to watch her child?

Before Naomi could really start to brood, Jorgina found her.

"Naomi! It's good to see you, and oh my goodness – this sturdy fellow is that wee grump of a babe that I watched come into this world?"

Blair who had been asleep cradled in Naomi's arms up until that point, even though he was almost too big for it now, finally woke up and immediately squirmed to get down. Naomi huffed in exasperation and let him go while Jorgina laughed at his imperious little voice demanding, "Nomi, do-w-n!"

"Yes, and at times I have to admit his temper hasn't improved appreciably." Naomi said ruefully with a smile as she watched her young son wander off to explore these new surroundings he found himself in. The six year old was as curious as a cat and at times twice as inquisitive, but it didn't seem to be bothering anyone – they just smiled and patiently answered any questions he posed them. Seeing that Blair was well occupied and not likely to get himself into any trouble Naomi turned to face the woman she had come to see with a smile.

The older woman's easy and natural greeting had done wonders in setting Naomi's mind at ease, she had a much better feeling about how everything was going to play out now. Her little extra in reading how a person was actually feeling didn't hurt in this instance either as all Naomi 'felt' radiating from the woman was a very warm welcome and quiet joy in seeing them again.

"Jorgina, I have a huge favor to ask of you…"

-end-


	10. Making their Rounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HW10 AN: I really, really, hate futzing with the lack of punctuation ff net here allows... grr. I just wish I knew where to lodge complaints. Anyway, have to shout out to Karieflybabe for the beta, on this and most of the other segments (I am huge butterfly brain and forgot to mention it before), any huge and glaring errors remaining are my own.

HW10 AN: I really, really, hate futzing with the lack of punctuation ff net here allows... grr. I just wish I knew where to lodge complaints. Anyway, have to shout out to Karieflybabe for the beta, on this and most of the other segments (I am huge butterfly brain and forgot to mention it before), any huge and glaring errors remaining are my own.

Description: Naomi and young Blair know, and visit, a lot of very interesting people over the next few years – some they visit with together, some not.

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Hidden Whammy: Making their Rounds  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG

x-X-x

Jorgina looked at the younger woman with concern. She had come back after being gone for six months, three months longer than she had thought, and she looked tired. No, scrap that – Naomi Sandburg looked utterly and completely drained. Like she had used up all her personal resources in her efforts while away.

"Naomi, shugah, why don't you stay on a spell here? Nobody knows where you are so you and Blair are perfectly safe for the time being. And frankly, hon, I don't think you have the get up and go to watch over that precocious little lamb of yours right now if someone paid you. You look like you are about to plumb fall over."

Naomi smiled wanly at her maternal friend.

"Jorgina, I think I'm going to have to take you up on that very kind offer. The last four months were a lot rougher than I expected them to be. The goon squad got a good deal closer this time, and were much more persistent for some reason. I think they were actually out to capture me this time around, rather than just observe. Getting away from them nearly did me in."

Tsking, the large woman bustled over and enfolded the smaller woman into a comporting and loving hug. Then, not letting go but loosening her hold enough to look into Naomi's face, Jorgina said with a broad smile,

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay here with us, Naomi. After all, part of our very charter is 'Refuge, Peace, Rest, and Healing'. We'd be a very poor excuse for a commune if we didn't live up to what our charter says, and besides we'd absolutely love to have you."

Naomi smiled back, this time a little less wanly now that she knew she was going to have time to rest and recover.

-x-

"But I don't want you to go Naomi!"

The seven-year-old face framed by the wild riot of auburn curls was mulish and the young mother sighed. She rested her hands on the shoulders being held so rigidly high by the unhappy little boy. The arms he had crossed across his chest defiantly shook but did not fall at her maternal touch.

She hated this argument, it was something new between her and her son who had never had anything between them before. And yet, at the same time, it was old enough for it to touch upon raw places in both their hearts and burn like so much acid.

"It's necessary! Blair you know this. You know I never want to leave you. I love you, I don't want to go either, but I have to for us to stay safe."

After his mother presented her side of the oft repeated argument it was the seven-year-old's turn to sigh, and he did so gustily and with great dramatics. The tightly held shoulders slumped and the arms that had been so firmly crossed fell down and open. The face amidst the riotous curls that had been so mulish now turned up to her and was positively woebegone. He sniffed.

"I know," he said softly in a small voice. "I'm just gonna miss you."

"Oh sweetie," Naomi said as she gathered him into an engulfing hug so tight he squeaked. "I know, and I'm going to miss you just as much if not more."

Blair giggled and then stood obediently back with his 'Uncle' Micha and his family while Naomi got her things together. She blew him one last kiss as she swept out the door. Blair, tears running down his face, ran to the window and waved madly until she was totally out of sight.

-x-

-:click– _whirr_ -beep:-

:" _Fern, are you there?":_

Fumble, stumble… thump. _'mumble'_

"Where did I put that damn thing now?"

 _'grumble'_ Clack, clunk… click.

"Aha! There you are!"

-:bloop:-

"Uh, hello? Naomi? Hey, yeah I'm here – what's up?"

Naomi giggled over the line, then said in an amused voice,

:" _Obviously you weren't, I'm sorry I woke you.":_

"Eh, It's alright, I don't have what anyone could ever call a set sleeping pattern anyway. Forget that you woke me up, why don't you tell me why you called and at least satisfy my now piqued curiosity?"

:" _Next week is the beginning of July.":_

"And…?"

 _:"July and August of every year since he was 4 years-old, Blair? Uncle Fern? Is this year still a go?":_

"Yeah – why wouldn't it be?"

Fern was confused. He'd been woken out of a relatively sound sleep in his 'safe' zone, and not all cylinders were firing. As far as he was concerned July and August were blocked out every year without fail for Blair to come and stay with him. Something in his tone must have conveyed his thoughts to Naomi, because even though he was certain there was no way she was 'reading' him over the telephone her voice got very warm as she replied.

:" _Fern, I love you, you know that right? See you in a week.":_

Fern was still blushing when he hung up on his end, but he was also smiling. The smile didn't go away. It was plastered to his face the entire time he puttered about re-secreting the secure phone and then it stayed firmly in place right up until he managed to return to his bed.

-x-

"Blair, your arm!"

Blair jumped and looked self-consciously at the bright white cast encasing his arm, and then he glanced guiltily at the tree at the end of the drive. It was perfectly positioned, and had low enough limbs, for a little body to scramble into in order to see a long way either way you wanted to look down the lane the Danbush farm was located on. Even if you were a slightly undersized nine-year-old.

Naomi followed his guilty gaze and guessed what he must have been up to when he broke his arm. Her heart broke.

"Oh sweetie why? You knew I was coming back, I always am. I even told you when-"

"But you weren't back when you said, so - I got worried."

Naomi looked into the too old eyes in the nine-year-old face of her son, at a loss for words. She knows that he understands the dates she gives are only ever approximations, and wonders why this time he had seemed to have latched onto it as if it were carved into stone. Something must have happened that she didn't know about, something that she was certain she needed to know.

"Naomi?"

Naomi looked up as Jeanne Danbrush called her name from the front porch of her farmhouse. Jorgina's long time married twin sister was just as maternal as her sibling, and her brood of children had given her ample practice in handling anything that might have come up. At least anything that any other child might encounter, but there was something in her tone that let Naomi know that wasn't the case here.

"I think Blair is fine playing outside for a bit longer, but maybe you should come on in and we should have a bit of a chat."

Naomi nodded her acquiescence, but paused long enough to bend down to give Blair a quick hug and whisper into his ear,

"I'm just going to go and talk with Mrs. Danbush for a bit and catch up - find out what has been happening you know – and then after that we can head out to wherever you want to go. Anywhere in the world baby, I promise."

He nodded and 'sent' her a complex emotional packet in reply. She stood up straight again and headed into the house to hear the news she knew wasn't going to be good.

-x-

"I'm just going to go to my room okay?"

Blair said after the initial greetings were done. It was July and he and Naomi had just arrived at Fern's for their yearly visit. He gathered up the bags he had dropped to greet his 'Uncle' Fern and forced a smile. He quipped on his way up the stairs,

"Remember you two, I'm still an impressionable child here so limit those highjinks that you might be thinking of getting up to."

Fern choked and turned wide eyes on Naomi. She was just shaking her head.

"I blame Micha's second youngest, Robbie. That boy is such a bad influence, and he's already running with a shady crowd."

Fern covered his mouth to hold back the laugh that wanted to burst out and hoped desperately that Naomi hadn't seen or wasn't 'sensing' what he was feeling at the moment because, damn, she sounded exactly like your classic stereotype of an interfering momma right then. The slanted look she threw him through narrowed green eyes told him otherwise. Oh well, you couldn't dodge them all. So best strategy in this case – change the subject, fast, before she had a chance to take him to task.

"Hey Nae, you think Robbie and his shady crowd might be why Blair was acting so off there?"

"Off?"

"Well yeah, he was initially genuinely glad to be here and see me, but after that he was all glum and forcing himself to act cheerful when he headed up to his room. I actually think that is what that risqué comment was about, he was trying to draw attention away from himself by using shock at what he was saying."

Naomi looked thoughtful, then her face took on the expression he knew meant she was actively 'scanning' someone. Then it became rather pained as a yell echoed down the stairs.

"MOM! Don't!"

Fern cringed and said in an aside to Naomi,

"Whoops, he called you 'Mom' – he's really got to be pissed."

Naomi made a face at him. But then her expression took on a thoughtful cast.

"You know," she said slowly. "I think maybe that the way things played out during the big round up of 'Talents' a year or so ago is still weighing on his mind. The one they so crassly ended up televising as 'Your Government Looking Out For You; Protecting the Average Citizen from the Freaks who can Do Stuff Normal People Can't!' See, Blair was staying with Jeanne Danbush, Jorgina's sister, when it al happened. I had given them a ballpark for when I would come back like I usually do, but I was a bit late getting back to pick him up. With that being broadcast left right and center, he'd been absolutely terrified I'd been picked up in the sweep. Gods, Fern, with his range he'd felt it when other's nearby had been taken. It was a really bad scene, I ended up taking him right out of the country on a tour of the world to get away from it. We had a lot of fun while we were away and I thought he was mostly over it, but I guess not."

Fern winced.

"Yeah, that would be pretty awful for him. Never really thought about those kinds of drawbacks to being a 'Talent', I just thought about the obvious ones. Like with the way you and Blair have to move around all the time, and how you always have to be on your guards. The stuff I can relate to I guess."

Naomi smiled at him and said,

"Goddess Fern, you do, and think, of more than most do - even those who _have_ to deal with it because of necessity. And I, for one, think your help has proved rather invaluable to me and mine, as well as the others that you have been helping where, and whenever, you can. Blair wouldn't have escaped their detection for so long if it hadn't been for you. And I wouldn't have evaded capture as many times as I have while playing decoy keeping them from Blair."

"Ah about that,"

Fern said uncomfortably. Naomi looked at him sharply and prompted him.

"What? About what?"

Fern sighed and said,

"You playing decoy to keep them away from Blair. It didn't work, they noticed."

Naomi was still looking at Fern, a sick expression now crossing her still beautiful features.

"What do you mean they 'noticed'? How? Was I careless? Was there a time that I didn't pick up early enough that they were coming for me to get Blair hidden? Don't tell me I have lost out on so much of my child's life for nothing Fern, please don't tell me that…" Her voice was shaking with the pent up emotions she had managed to hide so far from her sensitive son just up the stairs.

"Not nothing Nae, don't ever think it was nothing!" Fern defended hotly. Then he continued in a softer tone, "You managed to explore and experience most of the world _with_ him, and when you weren't able to be there you made sure he never missed out on anything then either, none of that could be termed 'nothing'."

Naomi smiled a watery little smile at him and he reached out with an arm to gather her close to his side. Cuddling her for a bit he let his words sink in, then he bumped her hip with his. She looked up questioningly and he said softly,

"But, you were asking how – well, you were _too_ good."

Naomi blinked. She obviously didn't understand what he was getting at so Fern clarified,

"Think Naomi! By always knowing when they were coming, and from where, you proved without a doubt that you were in fact a 'Talent', and a strong one to boot too, because the cue that you had twigged to them being there was you hiding your son away long before they even had a visual…"

"And so they came to the only conclusion that they could; if I was doing everything in my power to make sure they never laid eyes on my son then there must be something special about him."

Naomi sighed heavily, then said, "Damn, in trying to deflect attention away from him I ended up instead reflecting attention onto him. My Karma obviously sucks!"

-end-


	11. Traps and Triggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HW11

HW11

Description: Fern and Blair are spending some quality time together.

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Hidden Whammy: Traps and Triggers  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG  
(Wordcount: 1,269)

x-X-x

Blair woke up as the last tumbler ratcheted into place with a loud click on the cuffs. At the sound he opened his eyes and jerked his hands reflexively, cursing under his breath when the cold metal pinched against his wrists as they stopped him cold. With his eyes open as wide as they could go he looked around and could see nothing, it was pitch black in the room. Two things ran through his mind; 'Oh man, this is just too much' and,

"Uncle Fern! You suck!"

His answer, a chuckle from the approximate location of the doorway.

Blair sighed and hitched up on his bed, giving himself a little room to work. He tickled the concealed lockpick Fern had given him free from the brightly colored friendship bracelet tied on his arm, where right up until that moment in time it had been undetectable. It only took him seconds after he had it out to get himself free of the unfashionable and unwanted metal accessories attaching him to his bed frame. Blair then tucked the cleverly made lockpick back into its hiding place in a smooth practiced move with one hand as he threw the cuffs to the ground with the other in disgust. He asked snippily into the general direction of the doorway,

"Good enough? Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure kiddo, see you in the morning."

Blair huffed and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head as he did so. Fern chuckled again, this time at the twelve-year-old's overdone outrage as he scooped up the handcuffs and left the room. Blair, already sleeping again, never noticed.

-x-

Stumbling down the stairs, Blair still mostly asleep, caromed off the table and landed in the chair he tended to think of as 'his' whenever he stayed at his Uncle's house. He did it every morning, every year he had stayed with Uncle Fern, and the only change over the years was how much noise and impact he made in his descent. His only response to his Uncle Fern's laughingly asked query of how he was feeling this fine morning was an unintelligible mumble and grunt.

Blair wasn't a morning person by any stretch of the imagination.

He did wake up and approach human-normal though after he had managed to get some food into himself and drank a very large cup of tea. Lingering over a second cup of the delicate blend of steeped leaves Blair mused as his meal settled. The tea was a habit he had picked up on his most recent visit back to the monastery he had spent his early years living at, and he laid the blame for it solely at the feet of his mentor Brother Laos. But since the man had been so instrumental in his learning so much that was beneficial habit-wise for harnessing his 'Talent', he supposed he should be given a break for corrupting him in this one instance. Fern broke him out of his musings by asking him,

"So ready to head outside and spar?"

Blair groaned.

Fern laughed and said,

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. You are really shaping up nowadays – holding your own at any rate, even against grown men. Not too shabby for a kid."

Blair shot him a disgusted look and snorted.

"Well, with you teaching me I had better hold my own hadn't I? Otherwise you'd be one piss poor teacher."

"Hey!"

"Truth hurts man!"

"You sure you want to be mouthing off like this _before_ we head out to start training?"

"Ummm, okay – you have a point there Uncle Fern, I think there is a lot I have to learn from you still."

"Wise answer nephew student of mine."

Blair stuck out his tongue. Fern laughed and grabbed him into a headlock to drag him outside.

The two of them had quit their monkeying around once they reached the area they had set aside for working out, this was serious business and they gave it the respect it deserved.

They did their stretches and katas together, falling into an almost meditative state while they did so as the peace of the motions soothed them both.

Then it was time for the sparring. They faced off.

"Ready?"

"When you are old man."

Fern grinned at Blair's sassy answer and lashed a lightning fast combination attack. A roundhouse punch to the lower left ribs with a quick follow up knee slam to the, hopefully, open and unguarded right ribs.

Well that had been Fern's intention anyway, but it didn't quite work the way Fern expected it to. The reason it didn't was because Blair had done something Brother Laos had suggested during his last visit - at the start of the spar he had opened a 'line' in his head to see if he could 'read' his opponent and predict where and when they would strike.

It worked.

More than worked actually, it was a total success beyond Blair's best expectations. The tiny little 'feed' he had on his immediate surroundings seemed to act like a strange double layered radar. Ghostly probabilities shimmered like a fine mist as the other person thought about what they were going to do, then as the decision is made firming up into more or less real time. Every action and attack made known before it's even made, so in effect it's like fighting against the rankest amateur who telegraphs his every move.

With all that Fern has taught him about _how_ to fight technically speaking, this little trick was just enough to tip the scales for the twelve-year-old into more than holding his own against his much larger and skilled Uncle. In fact it was enough to allow the boy to turn the tables on the man and set him on his butt in the dirt of their practice ring.

Fern was stunned and gaped at finding himself so handily taken down.

"Someone's been eating their Wheaties! Holy! What just happened here, I know it wasn't something I taught you, I think I might have remembered that."

Blair was giggling as he helped his Uncle to his feet.

"Actually Uncle Fern, everything about it was what you taught me – just with a little something extra that Brother Laos suggested."

"That is one mean monk if he could help you out that much on your hand to hand skills with just a suggestion."

Blair dissolved into laughter, the idea of gentle Brother Laos doing any kind of fighting just too ludicrous for words. Then, when he'd finally calmed enough, Blair explained just what Brother Laos had suggested and how it had ended up working. Fern had really brightened up with the new application of his 'Talent'. He said excitedly,

"That is so incredible! Wow, I can't wait to see what we might be able to apply that to in some of the other training exercises we have been doing."

All of a sudden, Blair wasn't as happy with how successful Brother Laos' suggestion had been. Yeah, it had been a nice rush to win so quick like that against his Uncle during a sparring session, but he had a sneaking suspicion he was going to have to learn a lot more in the future now. And Uncle Fern, he wasn't the easiest of taskmasters even if he was teaching Blair a bunch of really cool stuff he really shouldn't be teaching him.

Still, Blair thought with a wide smile, beating his Uncle and tossing him into the dirt like he had – well it had been fun. Not something he would have missed out on for the world!

-end-


	12. Lessons of Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HW12

HW12

Description: One year later Blair and Fern are again hanging out – why does this not sound like such a grand plan?

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Hidden Whammy: Lessons of Reality  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG  
(Wordcount: 1,265)

x-X-x

"… so to sum it up, the best way to stay un-noticed is to cater to people's preconceived notions. Find a stereotype that doesn't chafe too much and use it, basically you use what you can to hide in plain sight. They see you, but not really. No, not there – there. Feel the difference?"

"Oh yeah okay, I think I can feel it now. Cool. So you are saying it's something like you do, with your heritage from your mother's side, whenever you go undercover. You play up on the ethnic angle, like back when you met Mom that first time at the commune, and you were playing on your Mexican blood to give yourself authenticity. Rpms or clutch?"

"Try rpms first, if it doesn't go smoothly use the clutch and exactly. Humanity as a whole like to think they are an enlightened race, but really, they are a herd. Complete with the herd mentality, which means they are predictable. They will follow the path of least resistance more often than not, and in doing so will blinker themselves to most of what is going on around them."

Fern paused for a beat, then continued wryly.

"Of course this herd mentality thing also means that they will attack anything that is too far outside of what they consider 'normal' or anything that upsets their 'usual' way of doing things – but hey, at least we know that and can plan for it. There's a rest stop coming up over there in a quarter mile, how about you go ahead and pull into it. I think you've done enough driving today."

"'Kay."

Meticulously Blair focused on doing just that, pushing their conversation to the side for the time being, and followed all the rules and procedures for the road and operation of the large piece of machinery he had been entrusted with as he did as he'd been instructed. It wasn't easy, but Blair managed to do it well enough while compensating for the way things had been jury rigged to even make it possible for him to drive the behemoth of a vehicle at all. After they had solidly locked into 'park' Fern smiled.

"You did good kid. Double clutching is getting to be a lost art form but I think you've mastered it – nicely done. I think you can forgo anymore jaunts in this here Rig until you can reach the pedals naturally seeing as that's all that's really stopping you from being able to handle things like a pro right now. Regular cars I'll leave up to your own choosing. If you want to keep practicing in those, I'll make it doable - sound okay to you?"

Blair flashed a quick grin up at Fern.

"Cars I like - so yeah, more than okay on that score."

Then his expression got pensive. It wasn't a look you expected to see on the face of a thirteen-year-old, even with the teen angst they regularly indulged in. But then again, Blair wasn't exactly your average teen, was he? No, he was different from his peers, not really one of them. He was actually one of the ones that the 'herd' would attack if they knew about, which more than likely was part and parcel of the reasoning behind today's lecture. At least Blair assumed that was a good part of the reason behind it, but there was only one way to truly know, and that was to ask.

He didn't ask right away though. No, he waited to ask until they were back on the road, with him ensconced comfortably in the passenger side of the truck and Fern was firmly in the driver's seat, where Blair aimed to keep him.

Then, assured his Uncle wasn't going anywhere, he sprung it on the man.

"Uncle Fern? My mom and me, we're two that the 'herd mentality' that you were talking about wouldn't stand for right? We're the kind they wouldn't hesitate to drive off or kill if they knew everything about us, aren't we? In fact-"

"Now don't be getting ahead of yourself there kiddo, don't be looking for trouble where there isn't any. Not that kind anyway."

Blair subsided and for a while they just coasted along the highway, soothed by the thrumming of their tires on the road surface and each lost in their own thoughts. The silence in the truck's cab was comfortable, as neither of them felt the need to fill it for the moment. Miles passed along with hours as they traveled. Blair, slumping over in the passenger side was actually beginning to nod off when Fern suddenly spoke startling him back into full wakefulness.

"You know, when we get back home your Mom is gonna be there."

Blair squirmed back into an upright position in his seat and still trying to wake up, said grumpily,

"Yeah, I know. It'll be the end of the summer, she always picks me up then. What's your point?"

"Well… see, Blair m'boy, it's like this - your mom has been pretty cool with most of the stuff I've been teaching you over the years. In fact, y'know I've taught _her_ a lot of it too. Just the stuff she wanted, and felt she was able, to learn like the lock-picking and the hacking-"

"But what? There's gotta be a 'but', you're sounding too weird about something for there not to be."

"Well yeah, there is a 'but' – the cars and this trip here with the truck, I didn't clear either of them with Naomi. So perhaps we shouldn't mention them, uh, just keep them between us guys - whaddya think?"

Blair stared at his 'Uncle' in shock, he almost didn't know what to say. Almost.

"What do I think? I think I just spent a summer driving across the country with you in this truck, doing fully half the driving at a bare thirteen years of age, while my mother knew nothing about it. Are you on drugs? She _is_ going to find out - you know she will – and there'll be no place you can hide from how mad she'll be. She _will_ be so gunning for you… Oh boy Uncle Fern you are a dead man, she is gonna kill you."

"Okay, okay – sheesh, no need to get so graphic. Damn, y'know sometimes with how mature you act I forget how old you are. But then you just have to find some way to remind me that you are, in actuality, still only thirteen."

Blair just rolled his eyes, he didn't think his Uncle was looking for a response at this point.

"Yeah okay, scoff at the old guy. It's not like you didn't have fun with the stunt driving courses, and hey - you've now seriously got a leg up on your driving test over your peers, that's cool right? Plus you've been practicing that little stunt that Brother Laos taught you (which I had nothing to do with, by the way, so Naomi so totally can't blame me) of how you can adapt and use your 'Talent' in yet another way to anticipate the car, the road and the other drivers better than a seasoned Nascar racer. As for Naomi, I've been trained by some of the most insightful instructors at Quantico! What, exactly would she have to worry about?"

"Yah-huh - you mean besides the fact that in the course of her travels she has regularly eaten your 'highly trained' colleagues for lunch, and then spit them out again much worse for wear when she was done with them?"

-end-


	13. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HW13

HW13

Description: Summer's over, Naomi's on her way, and the boys are hoping to soothe any potential anger on her part by cooking her dinner. Trouble is, they get talking.

Disclaimer: Not mine..

Hidden Whammy: Revelations…  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG  
(Wordcount: 1,295)

x-X-x

Blair was sitting at the kitchen table and peeling potatoes while Fern was moving around getting the rest of the ingredients together for their supper. They'd managed to beat Naomi back to Fern's house after all, and now they were waiting for Naomi to arrive. They didn't anticipate her being too much longer. That's when Blair thought of something he meant to tell Uncle Fern about long before this.

"Hey, I know I told you about the little trick Brother Laos suggested for when I was fighting –y'know, the one that you have been exploiting, _and_ experimenting with shamelessly in other venues - but did I tell you what else happened the last time Naomi and I passed through Tibet?"

Fern didn't look away from the vegetables and knife he was wielding over them at the moment, but he did turn his body enough towards Blair for Blair to understand he was listening and said,

"Nope."

"Oh, well, Brother Laos grabbed me to run some tests – you know, on how I've developed over the years 'Talent'-wise – and guess what?"

"What?" Fern asked absently as he scooped up the vegetables he'd just finished chopping and dumped them in a bowl. Then he turned and leaned against the countertop and flashed Blair a grin.

"Well, you gonna tell me what that old reprobate had to say?"

"Old reprobate?" Blair's eyebrows flew up high enough to get lost in his hairline as he laughingly said, "Old, yes – but calling the man a reprobate is a bit off the mark isn't it? The man is a _+Monk+_ after all!"

"So? I know that. But I've always maintained that he was one Monk who had entirely too much of his sense of humor intact, it just isn't natural."

Fern flashed his nephew another one of those blinding grins, inviting him to share the joke. Blair rolled his eyes. He also finished with the potatoes and after covering them, pushed them aside. Leaning forward on forearms propped on the table, Blair deliberately ignored Fern's attempt at a joke and started talking.

"Well _anyway_ , as I was saying – Brother Laos tested me against my old scores and found that I haven't gotten noticeably stronger 'projective'-wise, or gotten any more sensitive in my 'receptive' range – that's still holding steady at slightly below where I am 'projectively'. Yeah I know, 'Thank Heavens' right? But he did say that my over-all range has increased again, more than he thought it would, and that I seem to have some latent 'Talents' developing. Things that probably won't fully manifest ever unless I meet my perfect 'Catalyst'."

"Your what now? Okay wait a minute here, you've lost me. Latent 'Talents' that will only _fully_ manifest with a 'catalyst'? What latent 'Talents'? What in the hell is a 'Talent's Catalyst'?"

Blair blinked at the barrage of questions.

"Oh wow, you are always so open about what me, Naomi, Brother Laos and others with 'Talent' can do that I totally forgot you would have no idea what I was talking about. Umm, how do I explain?"

"Simply?"

Blair laughed.

"Okay man, I'll do my best. Going in order, umm, latent 'Talents' – they are the 'Talents' generally found in the same 'family' of abilities, like my Empathy is part of the 'communication' set of 'Talents'. Y'know, stuff like Telepathy, Precognition, Psychometry, Clairvoyance, all these are all mixed in with Empathy. Now the seeds of these 'Talents' are always there if even there is one fully powered 'on' 'Talent' of the same group, but they generally never develop or even start to do so. Most of the time, even if they do 'show' up under a scan, they still never develop enough to come under your conscious control. That mine are actually developing, rather than just being detectable via a scan, means I will probably be able use them in conjunction, but only then, with my fully developed 'Talents' – the Empathy, in both it's forms."

Fern was nodding, "Okay, so far so good. I think I am understanding this – except, this sounds like they're going to be there, and fully under your control, no matter what. But you also said something about them 'fully manifesting' and how that would only happen with you meeting your perfect 'Catalyst' – so what am I missing here? What would the difference be between you being able to use them in conjunction with your Empathy, or you being able to use them alone? And what is this 'Catalyst' stuff? 'Cause that still is confusing me, and not just because I have no idea what you are talking about – I do know what a catalyst normally is, I just can't figure out how it would work between 'Talents'. Especially since it sounds like there is only one out there for each 'Talent'."

Blair had no idea how to explain the concept of 'Talent Catalysts', let alone how to explain it to someone who had never undergone training with their gifts. He didn't think it was possible. This was the little tableau that Naomi walked into five minutes later.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Blair latched onto her like a lifeline.

"Mom, can you think of a way to explain 'Talent Catalysts' to Fern?"

Naomi's face went blank and she stopped dead in her tracks by the kitchen doorway. Her brow furrowed. Finally she said,

"Damn, that is a poser of a question. Talk about not asking the easy stuff… heh. Well, tell you what, give me a few and I'll see if I can't think of something."

"Fair 'nough." Fern said. He then gathered all the prepared ingredients for supper and started to put them together into the meal he had planned. Naomi moved forward and sat at the kitchen table with Blair.

"What brought that on anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, I was telling Uncle Fern what Brother Laos had said about those last tests he put me through. The full story not just the parts he could use to help me train, and he asked."

"Ah."

Fern laughed.

"Nae, sometimes you are so eloquent you make my teeth hurt."

"Shaddup, Fern."

Blair was watching the two of them start to banter with a smile on his face when he suddenly looked towards Fern's study, the smile morphing into a frown. The next minute a loud peal of a ringing telephone was heard.

"Damn, that's the FBI line – I have to answer it. Nae watch supper for me will ya?"

He went into the small room just up the hall and, leaving the door open, picked up the phone. Naomi and Blair could hear his every word clearly.

"Assistant Director Anderson."

Naomi turned to Blair and mouthed 'Assistant Director?' He shrugged, he hadn't known. Eyes wide they paid close attention to the rest of the one sided conversation.

"Yes, I am aware of who she is."

"No."

"No, I have no idea where she might have gone to ground."

"No, no-one has ever uncovered the name of her son, or who might be caring for him while she gallivants around rubbing our noses in our failure to keep a tail on her."

"Yes, I am aware of that as well. Oh for crying out loud-"

"Listen, Beeks is it? Okay, Beeks, tell you what – when you get a solid lead, rather than following some wild goose chase, then you can call me back. Until then, don't bother me at home – understand?"

"Whatever and goodbye."

Fern hung up the phone sharply and then cursed. He came back out to the kitchen only to find himself the center of attention between two sets of wide blue eyes. He pointed over his shoulder, and asked a bit redundantly.

"Um, take it you heard that?"

Two nods were his only answer.

"Well crap."

-end-


	14. All Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HW14

HW14

Description: The bell has tolled for Naomi and Blair. Now the two of them, along with Fern's help, have to figure out how to mitigate the danger warned of, and hopefully end it.

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Hidden Whammy: … All Around  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG  
Gen  
(Wordcount: 1,290)

x-X-x

"… been doing it since I helped you escape to Tibet the first time. Unfortunately, because of who you are, there was just no way to keep you off the radar completely."

"But why? I mean what made you start doing any of it in the first place?"

Naomi was stunned. She'd had no idea that her old friend Fern had gotten so high up in the chain of command of the FBI, or that the entire time he'd been advancing through the ranks he'd been subtly sabotaging the strategies they had in place to identify, find and ultimately capture 'Talents'.

"It all goes back to Concordia Commune and my first 'real' undercover assignment, that and what I overheard the night Blair was born."

Naomi looked confused, "What could you have overheard the night Blair was born? I wasn't exactly loud because I had tranced myself in order to handle the pain, and Blair never made a sound – ever – that night."

Fern grinned crookedly.

"Yeah I know, that is kinda a big part of it. You see, I was skulking around the back hallways and snooping - just doing my job - when suddenly old Heather, the midwife, dragged Jorgina out from the birthing room, into the hall, and nearly on top of me."

Naomi and Blair giggled. Fern grinned back.

"Well, yeah, I froze. Really not wanting to be discovered and because I did, I managed to hear a very intriguing conversation. Heather and Jorgina were talking about you, Nae, by name, and about your baby boy. Now at first, I have to admit when I first heard your last name mentioned, Nae, I had a total 'FBI' moment. But, after listening to those two women argue - Heather standing in wonderfully for the panicked masses, and Jorgina the cool voice of reason citing the pros and cons of being a 'Talent' - well, I was converted. Decided then and there that I was going to help the two of you get out of reach, and help you stay that way. And that went for any others I came into contact with too. Because, standing orders or no, there is no way the US Government could ever justify what they do to the 'Talents' they do catch."

Naomi winced. Blair paled. Fern looked grim. Silence reigned in the kitchen for a time. Then Blair broke it.

"Yeah, well, from the sounds of things you have been doing your best to make sure that happens less nowadays – a step in the right direction anyway. We can only hope there are other Agents and SAC's out there that might be doing the same thing for their parts of the Bureau."

"Actually, I know for a fact there is – we have a network."

"Is that safe?" Naomi asked concerned.

"Oh it's all totally anonymous. We have no idea who any of the others are, or where. We don't even really share any important information. Mainly what we do end up discussing is whom the obsessive idiots are - like that Beeks fellow – and then if they're on the move, where they're heading. It's always easier to trip one of those clowns up when you have advance warning."

Fern grinned as he said the last and Naomi shook her head.

"You are incorrigible!"

"Yep."

The heavy mood in the kitchen lightened for the moment, they got back to making supper, which they'd put on hold while they talked. It was soon done and they were back seated around the table, eating this time. Quiet clicks and clinks of silverware against stoneware were almost lost in the other soft sounds of a family eating together, murmurs of enjoyment about the food amidst the sotto voce comments and requests.

All too soon, they were finished and the adults were cleaning up. Blair had been excused to his room for the night, which is why Fern must've felt it was a good time he brought up something he and Naomi had needed to discuss for a while now.

"You know that Blair's name was never entered into any records right? He was only ever referred to as 'Baby Boy of Naomi Sandburg' at first, and then 'Male Child of Naomi Sandburg'. I made sure of that for a reason, and unfortunately I think that reason is starting to prove right."

"They're starting to search more for him than follow me aren't they?"

"Yeah. They are."

Naomi looked down at the ground, not happy. Fern curled a finger under her chin and tugged her face up so that he could look into her eyes. He smiled softly and said gently to her in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Hey, don't worry so much – I _do_ have a plan. It's cool, really."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's pretty simple if you think about it, 'Male Child of Naomi Sandburg' has to die-"

" _WHAT?_ "

Naomi was incensed. She couldn't believe what she thought she'd just heard Fern say – goddess, he _was_ supposed to be on their side, wasn't he? Right at the moment she wasn't so sure about that. But Fern kept talking, telling her his plan and she calmed down as he again proved himself their valued ally. It was actually rather ingenious.

"Nae, hey, listen – I didn't say 'Blair', I said 'Male Child of Naomi Sandburg' – y'know, the phantom. The figment they have been chasing after in your wake for almost ten years now."

"And, Blair? Where would he be while we are staging this little drama?"

Naomi's voice was dry, and Fern smiled as he presented her with the meat of the 'plan'.

"Ah well, see what I was thinking was that slightly beforehand, Blair J. Sandburg of the Fort Worth Sandburgs could be _in_ Fort Worth, taking a government run GED test. Explanations for his having been home schooled could be his extreme intelligence, evident from an early age, and possibly health reasons. And then after he aces the GED with disgusting ease for a kid his age – again – he can spend some time sending out applications for early admission to a selection of Universities. Of course while he is busy doing that, we'll be setting up our little tragedy – I think over the holidays would be best, lots of drunk drivers are around then. So I'm thinking it wouldn't be out of place if one of them claimed our phantom's life."

"But Blair's too young for University, even if he were to get early admission and start next September. He'd be in limbo for too long, or stuck in Fort Worth anyway, which in some ways could just as bad."

Fern chuckled and shrugged.

"So we add a year onto his age, make his small size part of the 'health issues', and that gives you one last year to bum around the globe with him – and maybe a few of the other Fort Worth kids. Rescue them from that awful fate too, so that you're not singling Blair out again as well, and then he'll definitely be ready the following September when he is 'sixteen' to start whatever University he chooses."

Naomi sighed. Then she found herself chuckling ruefully. Fern looked at her questioningly. Naomi explained.

"I was just thinking about that saying – 'what goes around comes around'. That and how people often wish children on parents just like they used to be onto them. And then how now – ironically – Blair is going to be following in my footsteps.

"Just like me, he's not really going to want to leave the 'family' – but for his own, and our safety, he's going to have to. And again like me, it's before he is even technically an adult."

Fern, really, had nothing to say to that.

-end-


	15. An Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description: Fern's plan successful? Blair's safety attainable? Naomi's peace of mind acquired? Hope so, or this wouldn't be much of a final chapter would it. :grin:

Description: Fern's plan successful? Blair's safety attainable? Naomi's peace of mind acquired? Hope so, or this wouldn't be much of a final chapter would it. :grin:

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Hidden Whammy: An Ending  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG  
Gen  
(Wordcount: 1,235)

x-X-x

SAC Fern Anderson personally took charge of Naomi Sandburg's case much to Agent Beeks' dismay. Well, right after he got back from his yearly summer holiday, which is when he took time off to care for, and spend some quality time, with his nephew. And of course, with the resources SAC Anderson was able to call on, the case really began to make headway.

They actually had the savvy red-head running scared – it was incredible.

Things were going so well, Beeks had started to plan out what to spend his bonus pay on. The bonus pay he knew they would get when they finally delivered the Sandburg woman and her son to the geeks. At least he was right up until one miserable and snowy night during the holiday crush. One of the worst times of the year for law enforcement. Bah, humbug indeed. Never a truer sentiment as far as he was concerned.

As on that wretched night, a drunk driver managed to render the question of the boy child's possible 'Talents' moot when he plowed his car into the passenger side of the vehicle Naomi was driving at the time. Naomi escaped mostly unscathed, mostly bruises and soft tissue damage alongside a possible concussion - but her son was another story entirely. There wasn't even enough left of him to do a decent autopsy. All they got from it was that he was definitely a Sandburg – and that they already knew!

A fourteen year manhunt wiped out – in bare minutes - with one lousy decision. How in the hell was that justice? It wasn't, that's all there was to it.

And Naomi Sandburg wasn't even worth following anymore, it had been determined long before that the only reason she had been cast out of her 'enclave' was because of the child she had carried and gave birth to. They didn't even know how firm her grip on reality was after losing the child, let alone any 'Talent' she'd had to start with as she certainly wasn't acting all that sane. Hell, the eccentric woman was mourning for her son by towing a whole troupe of children around the world and showing them the sights. Granted, they were _all_ Sandburgs, but none of them were noteworthy 'Talent'-wise. The only one that was even a bit noteworthy was a 'Blair J.', and that was only because he was freakishly smart. But as he was also sickly and undersized, he really wasn't all that interesting.

Agent Beeks finally heaved a sigh and closed the file on his desk with a heavy hand. He carefully made the appropriate notations on the edge as to its status, and then filed it away. It was done. The taste of defeat was bitter in his mouth.

x-X-x

"Have you got everything?"

Fern hollered up the stairs. Blair's voice drifted down to him, sounding unsure at first but then firming up as he finished.

"I think so. I know I have all the big stuff! Anything little left behind I either won't miss or you can fed-ex me."

Fern grinned and hollered up in mock indignation,

"Was that a crack about my profession?"

"Hunh?"

Blair's confusion was very evident.

" _Fed_ -ex? And me a 'Fed'."

"Oh man, shut up! How can you have 'Daddy Humor' when you aren't a Dad?"

Blair complained as he alternately groaned and laughed at Fern while he came down the stairs with his last load. Fern smirked at him and replied,

"Hey, I'm an 'Uncle', and have been for fifteen years. It lets me qualify."

Blair shot back, "Honorary only, man – it can be revoked! And it just might be if you keep cracking jokes like that."

Fern let out a theatrical gasp and clutched at his chest, like he'd been shot or something. He stumbled backwards, only thudding to a stop when his back hit the opposite wall of the hall. Blair rolled his eyes.

"Man, give it up already. Eeesh!"

Naomi wandered into the middle of these shenanigans of theirs and asked them dryly,

"You two just about done clowning around? Because remember, we did have some kind of schedule we needed to try to stick to today."

Two sheepish voices answered her almost in unison,

"Yes, Naomi. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be ready," came her exasperated reply.

Then Naomi went to check over her own list of things one last time. She was pretty sure they had everything, it wasn't like they hadn't had the time to get it done since both she and Blair had stayed with Fern for his annual two months of summer leave.

The same leave he'd taken every year for the last eleven to watch over his nephew. Naomi smiled as she thought, it was the leave the big ol' softy would still be possibly taking if Blair called him to say he wanted to get away from the University grounds during the summer break. For a big, tough, implacable FBI Agent, Naomi mused, Fern was pretty darn malleable to the two of them. It was very endearing.

Her lighthearted thoughts couldn't sustain themselves long though, and soon dimmed under the reality of the situation.

After her very public mourning jaunt around the world with parts of two 'enclaves' of 'Sandburgs', and most of them kids at that, Naomi had again disappeared. This time the FBI hadn't been interested in her disappearing act. They'd just assumed it was how the last stages of her grief was manifesting. Naomi was more than happy to let them assume whatever they wanted. She just settled in at Fern's house and was content. The last two months of the summer she'd spent here, at Fern's house, had been a blessing that she had rightfully cherished as the gift they were. It was the last time she was going to be able to spend time alone with Blair. For them to be able to act freely as mother and son.

That was something she was going to miss a great deal in the future.

Yes she knew it wasn't like he was going to be totally inaccessible, or that she wouldn't be able to see him anymore at all – he just wasn't going to be her son publicly. He was going to be legally emancipated. She would have no more claim on him than she would over any of the other Sandburg clan's children.

And that hurt.

But, thanks to Fern, she had at least that link to her clan still open. Fern had even made certain that she'd still be able to visit Blair at Rainier, without raising any alarms, just like she would any other member of her extended family. Somehow during his rise in the ranks he'd made sure any 'enclave' or 'away at school' family member was discounted in favor of the odd roaming single. Something she would return to being once they got this show on the road and had Blair safely ensconced at Rainier. And thinking of that,

"You guys ready to go yet?"

She hollered back into the house. Her answer came from the front drive.

"Yeah, we've been ready for ages. What's keeping you? We're on a schedule remember?"

"Ooooh," Naomi growled. "Just you wait, Fern."

She gathered up the scarf and sunglasses she planned to wear to disguise herself when they dropped Blair off, and stalked towards the car.

"You won't know what hit you."

-end-

FIN


End file.
